On The Wind
by GothZombie
Summary: Sora's mom has forced him to move to Tokyo, because he's become to attached to a certain silver haired boy, only Sephiroth then kills Riku in a duel and Sora feels lost..(will have a sequel)


One the Wind  
  
Sora looked out at the setting sun. Was this the same sun that he used to watch set with Riku? Hell no. It was all his mom's fault. If she hadn't decided that Sora was getting to close too the other boy, Sora would still be there, watching the sun set with Riku. Not in this ruddy, dirty city. Where there were hardly any stars at night and the moon was pale.  
But the thought of Riku only made Sora spirits fall even further. It'd been a year since he'd moved to the city. Riku would always visit every month, and they would always make the most of it.  
But one month, about 2 months ago, Riku never came. Instead, came a letter from Tidus. Sora took the crumpled paper out of his pocket and read it again, for the thousandth time that day.  
  
Dear Sora,  
I really hate being the bringer of bad news, but Riku is dead. And I know, that even now, as you're reading these words, you want revenge. It was Sephiroth. He didn't mean to. They got into an arguemnet, and decided to fight it off. In the heat of the battle, somethings slip our minds, as you know, so, Sephy really didn't mean to. He hasn't spoken a word to anyone, except maybe Aeris, and if he is, she's not speaking a word of it. I know you won't take this news well, but please don't come rampaging across all Hell, just get back at Sephiroth, when he didn't mean to. We haven't scheduled a funeral yet, but it'll get done, and we'll let you know ASAP.  
Best Reguards,  
Tidus, Kairi, Selphie, Sephiroth, Aeris, Vinnie, Wakka, and Cloud.  
  
Even now, Sora still wanted to get back at someone. He remembered how he reacted, first time reading the letter.  
  
Sora clutched the letter. Riku? Dead? NO WAY! Tears spilled out, and his mother stood up and walked over to help. He pushed her away, and ran into his room, slamming the door. He leaned against the door, sobbing, clutching the letter to his chest. It couldn't be true. Riku couldn't be dead. Riku just...didn't, couldn't die...His mother was no help at all, wanting to know what was going on, Sora avoiding her, but she still persisted at finding out what was going on.  
  
And she still doesn't know. Sora thought to himself. It took a little edge off the knife, knowing that there was at least one thing his mother didn't know. But who could Sora talk to? None of the new people he'd met at school knew Riku...and none of them would understand. The counceller was a bitch who blabbed. Sora shoved the letter back into his pocket. Everyday, he waited for the letter from Destiny Island for Riku's funeral, and everyday, nothing came. Sora told himself, that he would never, ever, forget this.  
"SORA!" damn his mother. If she hadn't made Sora move, Sora would still be with Riku...and Riku would still be with him. Tears of anger at his mother and mourning for his lover coursed down his cheeks.  
"Sora! Dinner!" Sora stood and looked at where the sun had fallen behind the tall buildings of the city. Then he dried his tears, turned around, and went inside.  
  
~*~Chapter One~*~  
  
Tonight. Is the night. Sora thought to himself all through dinner. He'd been planning it for a while. He acted as normal as he could, then went up and plotted in his room.  
Several hours later found him teetering on his window sill, half full backpack on his shoulder. He was running away and for a brief momement, he thought he heard Riku, down below the window, waiting to catch him;  
"Come on, Sora! Jump!"  
But it was an illusion. Sora jumped.  
The ground felt very hard. Perhaps it was because he didn't have Riku there to slow his decent. After a moment of shock, Sora stood up and ran.  
When he stopped and looked around, he had no consept of direction. This wasn't like Destiny Island, where everything had a memory. Here, everything was stone and steel, cold and cruel. How any one could ever live here, he didn't know. Probably all the cold, cruel hearted people lived here. Someone like Sora wouldn't remain warm and soft for long. This city would turn Sora cold and hard. Unless he escaped. Now.  
Sora stood, and tried to catch his breath. He started for a near by park. He sat down on one of the benches, staring at the empty trees. Even the trees appeared to have no life. Sora fell asleep.  
  
Sun pierced Sora's eyes and he groaned. Something warm was sitting next to him. He thought it was Riku.  
"Hey, finally awake!" That wasn't Riku's voice, and Sora opened his eyes.  
"Ri-Riku?"  
"Who's Riku?" Sora let out a gusty sigh, and sat up. His stomach rumbled.  
"I'm Seeu, and I've had my eyes on you for a while." he had silver hair, which is what had Sora confused for that brief moment, and his eyes were just a shade darker then Riku's had been.  
"Really?"  
"Yea, when I first saw you, a year ago, I could tell you were gay, and that you had someone. And then, just over a month ago, something happened."  
"He died." Sora's voice didn't pass a whisper.  
"Ah. I wasn't going to ask."  
"It's okay."  
"Okay. Now, I was a little happy, because maybe now, I could sneak in. But watching you being so depressed, I lost my happiness. Oh, and I never asked. What's your name?"  
"Sora."  
"Sora. Doesn't that mean 'sky'?" Sora nodded.  
"Not from Japan?"  
"Nope. American."  
"So, your name's Seeu?"  
"Yep."  
"And you've been watching me?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Why?"  
"Because I like you." Sora looked down at his feet. This, Seeu, liked him. Could he like anyone after Riku? Yes, but never ever ever as much.  
"I hope you're not expecting immediate answers."  
"Hell no! I've only just told you."  
"Why'd you move to Japan? I thought America was a free country."  
"Ha. Free if you've got enough money and only like the opposite sex."  
"But-"  
"Oh sure, they say America is a free country. But I was laughed at, beaten up, and every person I ever started to get close to, would leave. My mom didn't mind, don't have a dad, so, I saved enough money, took me 3 years, and moved to Japan 2 years ago. What about you?"  
"I used to live on and island with several other of my friend and their parents. There were 10 of us. Me, Riku, Tidus, Selphie, Kairi, Vinnie, Aeris, Sephiroth, Wakka, and Cloud or Spikey."  
"What happened?"  
"Oh, I got together with Riku, and my mom didn't like it, she packed me up and moved. Riku died a couple months ago."  
"Depression?" Sora faultered. "Sorry. I'll stop pestering..."  
"No, it's okay. He and Sephy got into an arguement, and Sephy accidentally killed him."  
"You're not mad at Sephiroth?"  
"Not too much, mostly just my mom because it never would have happened if she hadn't made me move." Seeu nodded slowly, and hesitantly put his arms around Sora. Sora leaned on him, crying. He hadn't told anyone and dimly wondered why he had told Seeu.  
"Ya know." Seeu said after a while."If you want to, you can stay here, I mean at my place." Sora looked up at Seeu with a smile.  
"Thanks." Suddenly both of them shivered.  
"I think it's time to get back. I don't think mom'll mind if we skip school today." He got up and stretched. Sora followed him and they started walking.  
They heard the sirens before seeing any lights of cars. They were all crowded around one house.  
"Shit..." Seeu muttered but kept walking to the third house down. Someone was waiting on the front steps.  
"Seeu!"  
"Hey 'Teki, what's up?" 'Teki lead them inside and up the stairs to his room.  
'Teki closed the door and turned to Seeu.  
"Question One, who's he?"  
"Sora. He's the one I've been telling you about. Would you say we're friends, Sora?"  
"Yea..."  
"Hm....Well, explain."  
"Oh, Sora, this is Suteki. She's a great friend of mine."  
"And if you mistook me for a boy, that's the point."  
"Why did you come here?"  
"Because the house with all the police cares, they're after my mom and I don't want to go through questions about it."  
"So, I saved his ass from being fried, and we had this little agreement. If it happens again, he just comes here, and we act like family."  
"Oh god, I've thrown a wrench in the works?"  
"Not exactly. My parents are cool with it and Seeu coming in and out with various people." Sora smiled. Seeu and Suteki. His first two friends in Japan.  
"Tek! Lunch!"  
"Seeu's over and he's gotta friend, alright?"  
"Sure thing!" Tek, Seeu, and Sora headed down stairs.  
"Hey mom, meet Sora."  
"Hi! I'm Tek's Mom, and this is her dad. Nice to meet you Sora!" both of them shook Sora's hand, and he found himself grinning. His first real smile since they moved.  
"So, how did Seeu find you?"  
"Asleep, in Sol Park. He ran away."  
"Welcome to stay as long as you like!"  
"Thanks! I will." Okay, so maybe the city wasn't all cold and heartless. So maybe there were little pockets of warm glowing light, it just took a while to find the real ones from the ones that were all show.  
  
~*~Chapter Two~*~  
  
Everyday Sora went to the mailbox that belonged to his mother, searching through all the letters, for one from the island, telling him when Riku's funeral was. It still choked him, thinking about it. And Seeu was so good about it, when Sora went into his depressing moods, when he would wander aimlessly around the city, as if searching for answers. Seeu never asked where or why he'd been out, when Sora came back. He never asked why Sora cried sometimes in the middle of the night, or who the person by the name he whispered at night or mumbled in his dreams was. Sora would have told him but he didn't want to just yet. Finally, after close to half a year after Riku's death, one day, he recognized, of all people, Kairi's handwriting on one of the envelopes, and ran back to Tek's place, where he spent most of his time. He ripped open the letter as he climbed up to her tree house. Seeu and Tek were just talking, and they stopped when the saw the look on Sora's face, and what he held, clutched in his hand and what he was now reading.  
  
Dear Sora,  
Sorry it came so late, but it has taken us a while to get it all set up. The date is in 7 weeks, and we don't want you're mother coming. Please find some way to get here, and we all feel that you will, but you must not bring you're mother along. No other parents are going to be there, it's just going to be the 9 of us. We'll explain all the details of what is going on later, when you arrive.  
So, how have you been? I hope you haven't been harboring a secret hatred for Sephy, and I also hope that you have made at least a few friends that can help you. Please Sora, and i know this isn't like you, but I'll say it anyways, don't be angry or upset or anything like that at us. We're all going through a hard time, and I know, we all know, that you are having, by far, the hardest. Please, hurry here, and don't bring your mother, not that really need to say that, but. If you've made any friends, I suppose you can bring perhaps two of them, says Aeris (She set this whole thing up, you'll understand later). Hurry home, hurry here, if you can't call here home.  
Best wishes,  
Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Sephiroth, Vinnie, and Cloud  
  
Sora yelped with a little joy, at finally knowing when it was and that he could, if he wanted, bring Seeu and Tek along, then re-read the letter again, and his face turned to that of curiousity.  
"I wonder what Kairi is talking about...Find out what?" he mumbled to himself.  
"What?" Sora looked up, surprised. He'd forgotten Seeu and Tek were there.  
"Oh. Just something Kairi says in her letter...It's been decided, I know when the funeral is. But you two have to help me get there."  
"How can we help you go somewhere that's not on a map?"  
"Oh, it's on a map, you just don't have the right map." Sora smiled. Recently, he, Seeu, and sometimes Tek, would sneak into Sora's bedroom and take back some of his stuff, a little at a time. There was hardly any of it left. Just a few things he'd take when he needed them. A ring of silver and gold keys that he didn't know to what doors or locks they belonged to, but thought they were cool. Little things like that. And, the map. He kept in one of the drawers in his dresser. So that's where the three of them were off to tonight. To get the map, the keys, and whatever was left of Sora's stuff.  
"Okay, Tek, Seeu, it's important that we get out of this with absolutly 0 encounters. If anyone gets this map, the whole Island is in a lot of trouble. And I don't think any of them really want to place to blame on me, and I don't want it on me."  
"Why is it so important?"  
"Well, wouldn't you want a map to an island that isn't known to the rest of the world?"  
"Well, yea."  
"There's you're reason."  
"I don't get it. Couldn't you get money from tourists?"  
"I don't want our island destroyed. And neither does anybody else. You'll find out more about Destiny Island when we get there."  
"There's more?" Sora smiled.  
"Much more." And wouldn't say anything more on the matter. Instead, he went to lie on Tek's bed, upside down, just thinking.  
"Sora, you are so odd."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Really."  
"Well then I suppose you're odd too."  
"Why am I odd?"  
"Because if I'm odd to you, and you're different from me, then, you're odd to me."  
"That makes sense. So, in a way, we're all odd to each other, because we're all different."  
"Exactly."  
  
That night, the three of them made their last trip to Sora's room. They brought everything back. And for the next 6 weeks, Sora couldn't sit still. He was always pacing or drumming his fingers, as if these things could speed up the time. Finally, with one week before they had to be there, the night before they planned on leaving, they told Tek's parents.  
"Mom, Dad, we have some very important news." Tek, followed by Sora and Seeu, came out to the living room.  
"Yes?"  
"We have to take Sora back to the island where he came from so that he can attend his former lover's funeral." Seeu told them what was going on.  
"When are you leaving, how long will you be gone, and how are you getting there?"  
"We're leaving tomorrow night, we'll be gone from tomorrow, till a week from that, we're going by boat." Sora, who was the only one who knew this, obviously, was the one who annoucned it.  
"Okay, but, you have to be safe. Okay? Promise me."  
"We all swear we will."  
"And keep track of eachother."  
"Yes mom."  
"Good luck."  
"Thanks."  
  
The next night, they went down to the dock with the stuff that they would need, and took the boat that Sora and his mother came in. They barely fit. It was dawn when they finally bumped into Destiny Island.  
Kairi was out, along the shore, and spotted them.  
"SORA! HEY! SORA'S HERE!! HE'S BACK!! SORA!!" That had the entire island erupting in a few minutes. Sora had never seen the entire island up at this time making this much noise. He couldn't help but smile. He spotted Sephy off in the shadows, the only silent one, and lost his smile. When the boat bumped against the shore, he jumped out and started walking towards Sephiroth.  
The entire island's merry-making ended abruptly as it had started, as Sora faced Sephiroth, and Sephiroth looked away.  
"Go ahead." Sephy didn't even look at Sora as he said this. Sora knew what he meant. Sora smiled just slightly, stepped forward and gave Sephiroth a hug. And scaring all hell out of Sephy.  
"I forgive you." Sora released Sephy, and Sephy stared at him like he was just contaminated with something. Sora smiled, already knowing that would be his reaction. Aeris broke the silence with her laughter. Which got everyone started.  
"What? What? What!?" Sephy looked around at all of them, laughing. And just couldn't figure out why they were laughing. Eventually, Sora got around to giving everyone a hug, even though Kairi practically killed him with her's.  
That night was considered a party, and went far into the night. Eventually, though, people started falling asleep. The last two up, were Aeris and Sora. Sora couldn't sleep and Aeris wanted to talk to him.  
"Something wrong, Sora?"  
"No."  
"Then how come you're not zonked out like everyone else?"  
"Can't sleep..."  
"Why not? Or do you not know?"  
"Well, excitement, I'm back. And, sadness..."  
"Hmm..."  
"What?"  
"Oh, nothing...Why don't you head to bed now, even if you can't sleep. Else you'll be a walkin zombie like the rest of them."  
"Yea, s'pose you're right." Aeris lead him to one of the houses, and Sora dimmly realized it was his own, before sacking out on the couch.  
  
~*~Chapter Three~*~  
  
Today was the day. Everyone gathered in the biggest of the little houses. Everyone was dressed as if it was any other day, but there was a sense of deep mourning across the whole island, completely opposite of the usual cheerfullness.  
Since it was only the 10 of them plus Seeu and Tek, there wasn't a sermon or anything, just all of them gathering and talking in quiet voices about everything Riku had ever done. Be it good or bad. And slowly, each person left the conversations, to visit Riku's body.  
Sora was the last to go, he wanted to go, but at the same time, he was a little fearful. Finally, the talk died, and everyone sort of looked at Sora as he left.  
  
Sora walked around the case slowly, trailing his hand on the glass cover. Riku was underneath the glass cover. It was hard for Sora to truely believe he was dead, because Riku only looked aslep. Any minute now, his eyes would flicker open and stare at Sora.  
"Hey Sora, what's with the long face? You didn't actually believe Sephiroth killed me, did you?" then he'd laugh at how foolish Sora had been to believe such a thing.  
Sora smiled slightly and chuckled, but the chuckle came out like a sob, and he fell to his knees, sobbing, hands clenched in fists.  
"Why Riku, why? What did he do? What could Sephy possibly have done to get you that upset?!"  
"I insulted you." Sora spun around suddenly to find Sephiroth lurking in the shadows. He stepped out.  
"What?"  
"I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean it at all, but he took it so literally before I could explain. I am sorry Sora. It really is my fault." Sora stared at Sephy aghast, still hiccupping. He'd never heard Sephy give such a sincere apology before.  
Sora stood up and took a couple hesitant steps, then gave Sephiroth a hug, sobbing in his shoulder.  
"You're wrong, Sephiroth." Sephy looked up and Sora turned around.  
"Ri-Ri-ku?"  
"Yea, it's me,but I'm still dead and I'm not coming back." Sitting on the glass, was a translucent figure of Riku.  
"But Riku-"  
"No Sora. I'll explain in a minute. Sephiroth, don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have taken it so literally. I knew it wasn't true."  
"Still, Riku, I don't want to-"  
"No!" Riku stood up. "No, I'm not forcing you to blame me, I'm forcing you to stop blaming yourself!" They stared at each other for a little while longer, then Riku sat back down.  
"Sephiroth, could you please leave me and Sora now?" Sephy looked from Riku to Sora and back, then turned around and left.  
"Riku, why?"  
"It's very complicated. See, Seeu had been sick for several weeks before my passing. When Sephiroth killed me, my soul went to Seeu, therefore saving Seeu's life."  
"But Riku!"  
"Sora, I know it's not the same, but I also know that you enjoy being with Seeu. You see Sora, with every bad that happens, some good comes from it. Sometimes, it takes a while, but some good comes. I died, but granted someone else's life. Sora, please promise me one last thing?"  
"Anything."  
"1, grieve for me today and tomorrow, but shed no more tears after. 2, remember me always." Sora nodded numbly, tears still flowing.  
"Now I leave for good, Good bye, good luck, be happy, and have fun." Sora nodded again. "Smile. Smile for me, or I will haunt you!!"  
Sora could help himself. He laughed throught is sobs. RIku smiled and laughed with him.  
  
~*~Chapter Four~*~  
  
Riku stood up again and jumped over to the window sill. Sora walked over to him.  
"So it all ends..." Riku sighed.  
"No, just this chapter in the book of Life." Riku smiled down at Sora.  
"I'll miss you Sora, but all things must end. Farewell." Riku jumped out the window and flew down to the sea, where the waves rolled smoothly, taking him under.  
"Farewell!"  
  
Seeu found Sora the next morning, fast asleep, leaning out the windwo. Seeu carefully pulled him in, then, noticing his shiver, placed Sora in his lap and huggled him.  
"...love you..." Sora mumbled.  
Must be thinking of Riku... Seeu thought with a pang of disappointment.  
"...Seeu."  
  
Sora leaned back in Seeu's lap. He still missed Riku, buty he kept his promise and hadn't shed a single tear since the funeral. Neither Sephiroth nor Sora had said a word about Riku's ghost. Sephiroth was back to mormal, even if he got a slightly guilty look when he saw Sora.  
Now, the three of them, Sora, Seeu, and Tek, were sailing back to Japan. Seeu smiled. Sora had told one person abou that night. At first, Seeu had been unnerved about having Riku's soul, but then it didn't bother him so much after he thought about it for a while.  
"Hey, you gonna help me here? Or are you gonna make puppy eyes all the way home?" Sora turned around and gave Tek his best pleading look. His blue eyes got big and wide, his mouth set in a slight pout.  
"Oh Jesus." Seeu turned to look at Tek.  
"You asked for it."  
"Well, I s'pose I did..." Sora smiled.  
"Besides, theree's only one set of oars. how can we help?"  
"Well, you could make youselves useful. you're just a bunch of dead weight!"  
"You heard the Captin, Sora, we're a bunch of dead weight. So," Seeu picked Sora up. "Bombs away!" he tossed Sora off the little boat.  
Sora's head bobbed up a few seconds later, coughing and sputtering.  
"Seeu!"  
"What?" Sora swam over to the boat, grabbed Seeu, and hauled him under the water.  
When Seeu came up, he glared at Sora.  
"That's what." Seeu looked at Tek, then back at Sora and grinned. Sora also looked over at Tek, and it suddenly dawned on him, what Seeu was thinking. He grinned also.  
"What are you two doing?" Tek asked, as Seeu and Sora rocked the boat.  
"One-"  
"Two-"  
"Oh shit."  
"THREE!" Tek screamed as the two boys tipped the boat over, pitching Tek into the water.  
"You bastards!" Tek sputtered. "I'll get you for that!" she started swimming after them, but Sora took off like a rocket, with Seeu close behind.  
  
Sora sat on the brance of the papau tree that used to be Riku's favorite spot to sit and think. Nobody had seen them come back to the island, but he didn't mind.  
Seeu was sitting at the base of the tree, whistling softly.  
Tek, he didn't know where Tek had gone off to, but he was sure she was fine. Sora listened to the wind as it took Seeu's tune-less song and gave it words.  
  
"Here, I sit, alone and wonder  
Why am I here?  
For what purpose?  
But I fear  
That these questions  
Will not be answered  
At least not today."  
  
"I didn't know you could sing, Sora." Seeu called to him.  
"Oh. I hadn't realized I was singing..."  
"Well it was certainly a pretty song, Sora. Where did you learn it?" Kairi walked over to them, Tek was by her side.  
"I, uh, just thought it up. The words were just there...on the wind."  
Kairi smiled at him and he thought that, although it sounded stupid, she knew exactly what he meant. 


End file.
